1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a report generation apparatus, a report generation system, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the filed of managed printing service (MPS), a service level agreement (SLA) including, as an assurance item, for example, the maximum number of times of failure in a given period has been generally signed as quality assurance for device maintenance service for customers.
To achieve the assurance item, device management systems for managing device management information such as usage of devices or service desk systems for managing service information such as device failure have been introduced.
For example, a technique for generating and presenting service reports on network devices is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-320370.
However, in the related art as described above, for example, if the customer who has introduced an MPS is a global enterprise that has developed business globally, users in various regions may look at the report.
Therefore, there is a need for a report generation apparatus, a report generation system, and a computer program product capable of generating a report taking account of the characteristics of the region where the user is located.